prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Caitlin Park-Lewis
Caitlin Park-Lewis is the main character in the television series Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionists on Freeform. She is portrayed by Sydney Park. The intelligent, motivated and easy-on-the-eyes daughter of two over-achieving mothers, one of whom is a United States senator, Caitlin is an expert at hiding secrets. She hopes to follow in her mother’s political footsteps — that is, if the weight of her secrets doesn’t crush her first. Biography Caitlin is the only daughter of two strikingly intelligent and strong mothers. Her mother was an aspiring politician, who asked her family for their blessing before pursuing her dream of being Mayor. Caitlin's other mother was an active military-deployed veteran who was in and out of Caitlin's life due to her deployments. As a child, Caitlin was best friends with Mason Gregory and they grew up side-by-side. He was often at her house or hanging around her mom's. As Senator Park-Lewis began making a name for herself in the world of politics, Caitlin was pressured to appear perfect. She was never allowed to do anything that might damage her mother's, or her own, reputation. In the meantime, Caitlin began dating Mason in high school, and the pair cared about one another deeply. They were both accepted into Beacon Heights University, Caitlin on an academic scholarship while Mason was on an athletic scholarship. Mason and Caitlin's relationship remained strong during the beginning of Freshman year. Mason quickly befriended star-athlete and legacy student, Nolan Hotchkiss, and they became best friends. It was through Mason that Caitlin met Nolan. Before the end of freshman year, Caitlin and Mason broke up and soon after, she began dating Nolan. Personality Caitlin is an intelligent, motivated, ambitious yet quirky student. She has many talents such as: being a straight-A student, being athletically talented, being on the honor roll, and possessing amazing baking skills. She is shown to care deeply for her boyfriend, Jeremy Beckett, even when she was being manipulated by Nolan. After Nolan's death, she was relieved, an emotion that she felt guilty about. In the weeks following, Caitlin was shown to be a moral yet self-deprecating individual. She is extremely dedicated to fitness and began training for track shortly before Nolan was killed. Her goal was to be happy and healthy in all aspects of her life. Similar to the rest of the Perfs, she is shown to have perfectionistic tendencies. She has yet to learn not to be so hard on herself. She refuses to let herself have what she wants once and awhile. Physical Appearance Caitlin is a stunning young woman in her late teens or early twenties, with brown eyes and short, curly black hair. She has a toned and athletic build and soft caramel skin. Caitlin wears light makeup to compliment her skin tone and is usually dressed both sharply and comfortably, with an aura of professionalism. Series Pilot On the darkened campus of Beacon Heights University, striking athlete Caitlin Park-Lewis jogs through the campus. She stops and is dissatisfied with her jogging time, and checks the clock after. Bothered that it's three in the morning, she continues running and later passes McCormick Hall. In a lecture hall the following day, BHU's newest TA Alison DiLaurentis introduces herself to her eager class. She questioned the class about the novel they were required to read over the summer. Following Dylan Walker's eloquent answer, Caitlin raises her hand, saying that the novel comes down to if it's okay to murder a murderer. Alison asks if she thinks so, to which Caitlin says that if a murderer hurt someone she loved she would want payback. Nolan Hotchkiss cheekily assures no one will hurt him as he drapes an arm around her. She laughs and smiles, leaning into him slightly. Once the class is dismissed, Caitlin exits the building with Nolan, Dylan Walker, and Ava Jalali. They gather for a moment off the side. Nolan tells Caitlin he needs her at his parents' place for dinner that night. Caitlin tries to reason with him as she'll already be at his mother's welcome back party later. She explains that she has other plans, however, Nolan pressures her so she can't say no. Before they depart, Nolan calls out Dylan to say the arrangement to do his and Ava's homework will stay. After pressuring Dylan into agreeing, he kisses Caitlin goodbye and Ava promptly leaves soon after. Caitlin notes that she thought it would be different this year because of Taylor, which Dylan added that Nolan didn't cry the funeral. Caitlin offers to help Dylan with whatever Nolan was blackmailing him with. However, Dylan sharply states they all fake friends and only hang out to make it look like he has the perfect posse. He leaves then, mentioning he has three papers to write as Beacon Guard watches above. Caitlin, naked in bed and only covered by a sheet, is practicing her Latin. She tells her shirtless boyfriend, Jeremy Beckett, that she shouldn't have gone to dinner at Nolan's. She admits that she is afraid that she'll fail her test now that she didn't have time to properly study. Jeremy kisses his girlfriend to calm her down, but it only works momentarily. She puts his shirt on as he speaks. She stresses that she has to ace her test, Jeremy assured that she always does. He tells her she puts too much pressure on herself. He understands some of it, but what he doesn't understand is Nolan. In a flashback, Caitlin was leaving Jeremy's apartment's when she was confronted by Nolan, who had a proposition her. He informed her of his need for her to continue posing as his girlfriend so he could continue to be with Ava. He wanted to be with Ava publicly, however, his mother disapproved of her family. Caitlin refused at first, however, Nolan refused to let her pass. He threatened to leak photos of her Senator Park-Lewis' infidelity. He reminded her that infidelity could destroy both Caitlin and her mothers' political careers. He assured her that she could keep seeing her scientist boyfriend in private, but in public, they would remain a seemingly perfect couple. In the present, Jeremy offers to talk to Nolan about her and her mothers' situation, but Caitlin says that she can't risk Nolan getting angered and releasing the photos. She takes the coffee from him and stands, saying that she'll talk to Nolan and set some limits. She kisses her boyfriend before walking toward the kitchen of his apartment. That evening, BHU founder Claire Hotchkiss, threw a welcome back party for her faculty and staff at her luxurious estate. Alison was looking out a window when she noticed that both Caitlin and Nolan were present at the party. She witnessed Caitlin and Nolan intensely arguing under a poolside tent. Caitlin began to walk away when Nolan grabbed her arm and yanked her back to continue their conversation. Sometime later, Claire announced a group picture in front of the estate. She gathered Caitlin, Dylan, Nolan, and even Ava for the picture. Alison noticed Ava trying to hold Nolan's hand, however, he tucked it away in his pocket as Claire watched. Instead, he kept his arm around Caitlin's waist. The group disbanded immediately after the picture was taken. Away from the party, Caitlin tries taking a call from Jeremy but is interrupted by Alison, who compliments how provocative her paper was. She was so intrigued that she took a look into Caitlin's file, asking her if she plans on taking her mother's Senate seat. Caitlin says that's the plan. Alison thanks her again for her work, commenting it made her think that murder was justifiable. Caitlin jokes that she was too inspired by an ongoing fantasy. Alison asks if it's about Nolan. Surprised but keeping her cool, Caitlin replies that they're happy together. Alison continues to drill - is she lying because she's afraid of him? Caitlin tells her she's only making things worse by asking questions. Alison tries to calm her down, saying she used to be like Nolan and can help her. Caitlin, frustrated, admits he'll do whatever it takes to prove to his mother he's her perfect son. Alison adds even making Caitlin be his fake girlfriend when he's interested in Ava. Shocked, Caitlin leaves. Sex, Lies and Alibis While standing at Nolan's crime scene, Caitlin stands next to Dylan staring at Nolan's body in disbelief. She soon notices that Ava is on the ground sobbing, and attempts to coax Ava to her feet. She tells her they have to go, but Ava abruptly gets up and holds out her arm, stopping Caitlin from getting any closer to her. She iterates that Nolan's death is exactly how Caitlin planned it. Before Caitlin can fully explain that she didn't murder Nolan, the intercom announces that all students must return to their dormitories. Dylan offers to walk Ava back to her dorm while Caitlin offers to go somewhere and talk, but a heartbroken Ava refuses their offers before leaving the scene. The Ghost Sonata Appearances (10/10) Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionists Season 1 * Pilot * Sex, Lies and Alibis * ...If One of Them is Dead * The Ghost Sonata * The Patchwork Girl * Lost and Found * Dead Week * Hook, Line and Booker * Lie Together, Die Together * Enter the Professor Trivia * On October 4th 2018, Sydney Park revealed Caitlin's new surname as Park-Lewishttps://twitter.com/updatesTP/status/1047892390550355969. Previously, her character has been marketed as "Caitlin Martell-Lewis". * In "Pilot", Caitlin is seen running with Apple AirPods and wearing a Fit-Bit Ionic. * Caitlin hopes to one day take her mother's spot as US senator when her mother is elected president. * Nolan used her senator mother's affair to blackmail Caitlin into being his fake girlfriend. * In ...If One of Them is Dead she suspects Mason as being Nolan Hotchkiss's killer due to finding his gum wrappers in the grass. * Caitlin is the student who leaked Ava's identity and familial ties to BHU. This subsequently made Ava's years miserable. * She was run over by a car in "The Patchwork Girl" after stealing Mason Gregory's phone. As a result of her injuries, she had to undergo intense surgery to stop her internal bleeding. She was given a prognosis of two months before she could run track again. Quotes Book Comparisons * In the books, Caitlin is a Korean-American teenager, who is said to be very beautiful with a slim body. She has dark hair, pale skin, and brown eyes. In the show, Caitlin remains Korean-American, however, she has a shorter and curvier build. She also has more pigmented skin than her book counterpart. * Caitlin's book counterpart is the adoptive daughter of two mothers and the older sister to Taylor. Her brother committed suicide before the start of the series, which impacted Caitlin greatly. In the television series, one of her mothers is a senator and there is no mention of a sibling. ** It is noted that the mother of Nolan Hotchkiss' book counterpart is a US senator. * While both versions portray Caitlin as very athletic, her book character never expressed a major interest in politics. * In the books, she is a 17-year-old at Beacon Heights High School, while in the show she is a young adult at BHU. * She was Nolan's fake girlfriend after they broke up due to him blackmailing her with her mother's affair. However, it never happened in the books. * Caitlin prefers her coffee with three regular sugars and one pink packet of sugar because the people behind the counter look at her weird when she asks for four sugars. Gallery Navigational References Category:Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionists Category:The Perfectionists Characters Category:TV show character (The Perfectionists) Category:TV main character Category:Main characters (The Perfectionists) Category:Season 1 (The Perfectionists)